


The Aftermath

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, post prank, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Prank, it's going to take more than just an apology for Remus to forgive Sirius. And Sirius knows it. (Light BDSM D/s. Dom!Remus, sub!Sirius)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

 

 

Once James returns from the hospital wing, recovering from a broken arm and rib, the first thing he does is punch Sirius in the face.

Sirius, though he admittedly knows he deserves it, throws a punch back and the two of them end up in an all out brawl in the middle of the common room which is thankfully empty at such an early hour of the morning.

Sirius is the first to forfeit. “Look! I fucking deserve it okay, but I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for it to go that far! I didn’t think that-”

“but that’s just it Sirius! You _DIDN'T THINK_! And that could have gotten Snape and Moony killed!”

The mention of Remus’ name makes Sirius’ stomach turn. “...Is he okay?”

James sighs and refuses to meet Sirius' eyes. “He’s beat up pretty bad. Pete’s down in the hospital wing with him.”

“I need to see him,”

“You’re not going anywhere near him.” James says coldly.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen! I need to talk to him! I need to apologize-”

“you think apologizing is going to fix this? Sirius, he trusted you! ESPECIALLY you! You’re his bloody _boyfriend_ for fuck sake. You’re suppose to protect him!”

“I WAS protecting him!”

“Well you did a pretty shit job of it! _Fuck, Sirius_ , what the bloody hell did you think would happen sending Snape in after a full grown bloody werewolf! I know you only see Remus as himself, but you forget that as much as you love him, he is still dangerous!”

“You don’t understand! Snape was saying horrible things about him! He was saying that he knew we had a secret and that he would find out! He was calling him a freak and I couldn’t…I didn’t…I lost it. I love him James! I really…” He makes a strangled angry noise and punches the wall behind him, adding broken knuckles to his broken nose. “I need to tell him I love him…I need to apologize…”

James sighs “I know you do Sirius…but I can’t let you see him right now. You need to stay away. For both your sakes..“

Angrily wiping away tears, Sirius turns to him. "D'you forgive me?”

“No.” James answers honestly. “I will…and Pete will…”

Sirius feels sick “so you’re saying Remus won’t?” He runs his hands frustratedly through his hair and James gives him an uncertain sort of look. “You’re wrong. _You’re wrong_ , James. Remus and I…we… _I love him_ and-”

“And you royally fucked up. Sirius, I’m not telling you Remus will never forgive you. I can’t tell you if he will or not. But just….give him space, yeah?”

Sirius finally agrees.

Remus is in the hospital wing for the next two days.

James and Peter visit with him several times, but he mostly sleeps. When Remus returns, he is thinner than ever and has fresh scars on his face and arms. he doesn’t look at Sirius.

After a week of silent treatment, Sirius can’t stand it anymore. One night, Remus is curled up on the sofa reading over some of his missed assignments and James and Peter are playing chess when Sirius comes through the portrait after detention and approaches the werewolf.

James stands up, prepared to stop him. “Sirius, don’t-”

But Remus, setting down his parchment and quill, interrupts “It’s fine James.”

“You sure, Moony?” Asks Peter, and Sirius shoots him a dirty look.

“Quite. Would you two mind giving us a moment?” His eyes rest on Sirius for the first time in over a week “And don’t look at Peter like that, Sirius.”

Even though he’s being scolded, hearing Remus say his name makes Sirius’ heart jump into his throat. There’s a long silence once the other boys leave the room. Sirius wants to drop to his knees and beg Remus to forgive him…he wonders briefly if that would work…but sorry or not, he is still a Black and he still has just slightly too much pride for that…unless Remus asks him to…shaking that oddly sexual idea from his head, he opens his mouth to speak;

“Sirius before you say anything, I want you to know that James explained to me why you did what you did. And although I understand that you can’t always control yourself when you’re angry or upset, it doesn’t excuse the fact that you betrayed me in quite possibly the worst way you could.”

“I know, Remus, and I-”

“I’m not finished.” Remus says sternly, and Sirius cowers like a dog that’s been hit on the snout with a newspaper. “I trusted you. More than I’ve ever trusted anyone, and not just with my secret…” His words make Sirius feel worse than he has ever felt in his life. He feels sick and part of him just wants to go up to his bed and never come out. “You are the one person who could ever really, truly hurt me. And you did it. All because you couldn’t control your temper…” He shakes his head “Give me one good reason I should ever forgive you.” Even though Remus is sitting down and he is standing, Sirius feels as if he is somehow far beneath him. He opens and closes his mouth several times but no words come out. With his own patience running thin, Remus sighs and stands up, wordlessly passing Sirius and heading towards the stairs to the boy’s dorm.

“Remus, wait,” Sirius finally finds his voice, which had run off somewhere with his pride and confidence.

Remus pauses but doesn’t turn around. Sirius licks his lips nervously. “You’re right. There’s no excuse for what I did. And I…I don’t think there is a good reason for you to forgive me, really…and if you never speak to me again I would understand. But I need you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you. You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me and I’ve ruined it…honestly it was probably only a matter of time before I did something to ruin it…” He swallows hard, fighting back some very not-punk-rock tears. “I love you, Remus. And if you’ll let me, I will spend the rest of my life making you believe that. Please forgive me, Moony…”

Realistically, the silence that follows is only about ten seconds, but to Sirius it’s like a lifetime. And when Remus starts heading up the stairs without a word, Sirius wants to die. But then-

“Are you coming to bed, Sirius?” Remus asks without looking back. “If you’re going to be spending the rest of your life making me believe you love me, you’d better start now.”

With a heavy sigh of relief, Sirius hurries after him.

Up in the dorm, James and Peter are sitting on James’ bed having what seems like a very in depth conversation about quidditch, but they both fall immediately silent when the other two boys enter. Each of them silently head to their individual beds, and when James and Peter close their curtains Remus pats the spot on his bed beside him “Sirius…come.” And Sirius nearly leaps into bed with him, closing the curtains around them.

“I’m thrilled you lads are working things out, but I swear if I hear any make-up sex, I’ll beat the both of you with my broom!”

“Good night, Prongs!”

“I mean it. Think of poor Wormy’s virgin ears!”

“Hey!”

Once the curtains are drawn around them and a silencing charm is placed, Sirius lays with his head on Remus’ chest, content to just be allowed to be close to him again.

"Thanks Remus.“ He says quietly.

"Hmm? For what?”

"For forgiving me…“

Remus sighs. "I haven’t quite forgiven you, Sirius…” He begins stroking Sirius’ hair. “But I know that I will eventually, and I figured I wouldn’t let you suffer much longer. The guilt you probably feel is much worse, anyway…”

“That’s what Dumbledore said. He wasn’t going to give me detention. I asked him to. I needed something to distract me.” Sirius sits up slightly. “Am I allowed to kiss you?” It feels strange to ask permission, but he knows he is lucky that Remus is speaking to him and allowing him to sleep next to him.

Remus considers this for a moment, chewing his bottom lip in conflicted thought, but finally nods.

Sirius kisses him, but it isn’t at all like any kiss they have ever shared. It’s very soft, barely there, and so timid that Remus isn’t even sure he is kissing the same boy he’s been kissing for most of the school year. And for the first time in over a week Remus feels sorry for Sirius. Winding his hand through Sirius’ long dark hair, he pulls him closer and kisses him harder, he feels Sirius relax and can sense the relief coming off the other boy.

When they break away Remus takes a moment to study Sirius’ face. He frowns “you’ve got a black eye…”

"James punched me.“

Remus raises an eyebrow, but also smiles a little "you deserved it.”

“He broke my nose.”

Remus rolls his eyes “You should have gone to the hospital wing. You tried to mend it yourself, that’s why you’re still bruised.”

“James said if I went to the hospital wing while you were there he’d kill me.” Sirius says miserably.

Remus nods in understanding, “I see…” He pulls his wand out from under his pillow and quietly mutters some healing spell under his breath and Sirius can feel the tension around his eye slowly relieve itself.

He smiles weakly and kisses Remus on the cheek. “Thanks Moons.”

Remus kisses him first on the forehead and then on the lips. “You’re welcome,” he brushes Sirius’ hair away from his face. “I should have just let you go ‘round like that a bit longer. Makes you look kind of tough…”

"Very punk rock.“

Remus chuckles and nods "Yes, very. Now let’s go to sleep.” Sirius pouts and wiggles his hips against Remus’ leg.

“But what about making up-”

Remus puts a finger to Sirius’ lips. “Not yet…I’m sorry Sirius. I’m not…I’m just not ready for that yet.”

With a defeated sigh, Sirius lays back down on Remus’ chest. “Okay…I’m so sorry Moony.”

“I know you are….and Sirius,”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“Heh…I’m glad…I love you too Remus."

__

 

If anyone in the castle hadn’t known that something had happened with the Marauders, specifically between Remus and Sirius, they certainly would figure it out just by observing Sirius’ behavior in the days to follow. Usually the loudest and most uninhibited of the bunch, Sirius Black remains relatively subdued, following closely behind Remus like a lost puppy and even carries Remus’ books to class.

“Sirius, you really don’t have t-“

“I know, Rem, but I want to, okay?”

James shakes his head “Sirius, this is getting a little…er…”

“Ridiculous?” Peter offers flatly, watching Sirius balance his own books with Remus’, which are all quite heavy.

Remus sighs, picking his bag up off his bed and following Sirius out the portrait hole to head to Transfiguration. He’s slightly impressed with how quickly Sirius is walking with such a load. “Just let him. He’s trying to prove his love to me,”

James and Peter both snort with laughter and Remus rolls his eyes. “I’ve told him he doesn’t have to do all this…I just need him to stop being so rash and use his brain from time to time…”

“He cut your sausage for you at breakfast, Moony.” Peter reminds him.

“Well you know Sirius. Go big or go home.” Remus shrugs.

“That’s what got him in this mess in the first place.” Says James.

Remus nods in agreement. “Perhaps…However, I don’t mind the extra help. Those books are bloody heavy and I did dislocate my shoulder during the last moon…”

Sirius’ subservient mannerisms continue for several weeks until, finally, Remus has had enough.

“Not that I don’t appreciate you organizing my notes, Sirius,” he says late one night as they are sitting up alone in his bed going over a Potions assignment. (Peter and James have been given detention for charming a ball of yarn to follow McGonagall around all day) “But don’t you think this has gone too far? I don’t need you to do all of this for me.”

Sirius frowns and looks down at his lap. “I just want you to see that I’m trying…”

“I know you’re trying, love. And I do appreciate it…but you’ve organized my notes for every class and you haven’t let me carry my own books in weeks. You cut my food, you ask if I need anything every five minutes…You’re not my slave, Sirius.”

Sirius glances up at him. “I like doing those things for you, Moony. I like taking care of you. Besides, the full moon is coming up in just a few days and I know you’re probably tired and we have exams coming so I just wanted to make things easier for you. And I know that what I did isn’t easy for you to forgive, and I know you probably still haven’t so…It makes me feel better when I do things for you.”

Remus smiles. The first real smile since this whole ordeal started. Grabbing Sirius’ chin, he pulls the black haired boy close and kisses him. Sirius’ whole body melts and he wraps his arms around Remus, gently coaxing the werewolf to sit in his lap. Deepening the kiss, Remus moves to straddle Sirius’ hips and grinds down against him teasingly. Hearing Sirius moan with a need that has not been met in almost a month, Remus breaks away from Sirius’ lips to kiss and nip his neck all the way to his ear and whispering huskily “I forgive you, Sirius.”

Sirius groans, “Why is that the bloody sexiest thing I have ever heard?” his hips jerk up to meet Remus’ and they are both suddenly much too aware of the amount of clothing they are wearing. Desperate to feel each other’s skin for the first time in a month, they fumble with buttons and zippers and shirts and trousers, tossing everything carelessly aside. Once those pesky clothes are out of the way, they sit for a moment, allowing their eyes to hungrily eat up every inch of each other. Sirius’ hands travel from Remus’ hips, up his sides and back down his chest. He takes note of every new scar, painfully thinking to himself: _these are my fault. I did this to him_.

Noticing that Sirius’ eyes have gone from lustful to full of regret and sadness, Remus tilts his head back up so their eyes meet and kisses him again, gently pushing him down onto the pillows. His hands find Sirius’ and he pins them both above his head. He feels Sirius grin against his lips.

“I love it when you get all dominant, Moons.” And he does. Though normally this only happens when the moon is getting close. Remus, usually content to let Sirius have control, will give in to the wolf’s instincts and roughly claim his dominance over his pack mate. Remus chuckles lightly, but his grip on Sirius’ wrists tighten, an idea suddenly popping into his head.

“Do you?” he grinds his hips down again and hears Sirius inhale sharply. “Well that’s very good Sirius, because although I may have forgiven you, I think I may have thought of a way for you to make it up to me…and I think you’re going to like it.”

Sirius quirks an eyebrow and smirks. “Oh? And what might that be?” his voice is playful and he sounds like himself again as he wiggles his hips teasingly under Remus’. However, Remus doesn’t laugh and tease him back like he usually does.

“You know Sirius,” he says, keeping his tone a little too casual as he removes one hand from Sirius’ wrists and trails it down his body so torturously slow and stopping just above his straining erection. “I’m not going to lie to you…having you at my beck and call and being so very _obedient_ ,” he wraps his long fingers around Sirius’ length, causing Sirius to whimper softly and arch up. “It’s actually been kind of nice…” he begins stroking him in a slow but steady rhythm.

Sirius swallows hard. “O-oh?” the playfulness is gone from his voice. Now there is only desperation, mild curiosity and just a touch of nervousness.

“I’m curious,” The silkiness of Remus’ voice actually shocks both of them. “Just how obedient can you be?” His fingers slip teasingly past Sirius’ entrance.

“Fuck, Moons that’s hot…”

“Hush. Stay.” And then Remus is gone from on top of him.

Sirius groans in frustration. “Mooooonyyyyyyy…”

“Just wait, Padfoot. Have patience.” Remus’ voice has returned to normal and he goes rummaging through his trunk.

Sirius props himself up on his elbows to see. “What are you doing, Re?”

“Improvising.” He comes back, holding a Gryffindor tie and his wand. His head tilts to the side and he frowns “I believe I told you to stay.” Sirius scrambles back into position and Remus gets back on top of him.

He takes the tie and uses it to secure Sirius’ wrists above his head, smirking at his own handiness. “Now then…” his voice has gone husky and deep again and it actually makes Sirius shiver. “It’s quite clear that you need to learn some self-control, Sirius.” He takes his wand and casts a lubricating spell that causes Sirius to whimper from the cold sensation.

“Don’t you agree?” he slips one finger easily into him and revels at the sight of Sirius arching up and moaning. “I asked you a question Sirius.”

“I…Ahhh….fuck…Y-yes…I agree…”

Slowly moving his finger in and out, Remus hums thoughtfully. “Y’know what…Since I think you need to learn a little bit about respect, I think I’d like you to respond with _‘Yes, Sir_ ’…” his eyes flicker up to meet Sirius’ for a moment “And let’s be honest, what you did to me was a massive disrespect, yes?”

Sirius only whines in response. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are glassy and his lips are pink from kissing and biting.

Remus wants to just forget all of this and ravish him….But the idea he has in his head is just too good and, to be completely honest, Sirius does need to learn.

“Answer me, love. Did you disrespect me?”

“Y-yes…”

“Yes?”

“ _Yes Sir_.”

“Good boy.” Both of them feel a flutter in the pits of their stomachs. This is hot. They both think it is. It takes a moment for Remus to be able to speak again because he’s so turned on by Sirius writhing beneath him, helpless and submissive. “And you agree that you need to learn to control yourself?”

“Yes Sir.” Another finger is added inside him and he practically sobs.

“Do you want to submit to me, Sirius? Do you want me to teach you to control yourself? To respect me and everyone else?”

“Yes Sir….oh fuck, please Remus…please just…fucking….fuck me…”

“Shhh,” He snaps, basically because Sirius’ begging is distracting him from his goal and suddenly he cant wait any longer either. He slips his fingers out and positions his hips for what they have both been dying for. He wanted to drag this out longer. He wanted to drive Sirius crazy first. He wanted to deprive him of touching and kissing and show him what it means to not get what he wants when he wants it….But Remus himself is also just a teenage boy, and he just wants to feel his boyfriend around him. The teaching can wait. The punishment can wait. He just wants Sirius to be his once more. Pressing up against Sirius he tries to maintain the Dominant air he had adapted. “I’m going to give you what you want, but I mean it…not just in bed.” His eyes flash dangerously. “You will do as I say. You will behave the way I tell you to…do you agree, Sirius?”

“Yes Sir.”

And with that he plunges into him and they both moan loudly. Keeping Sirius’ bound hands above his head, Remus thrusts into him fast and hard and they both know they won’t last long. Sirius cums first, calling out Remus’ name along with a long string of obscenities. Remus follows quickly after and collapses on top of him.

After a few moments of lying in a sticky mess of tangled limbs and trying to catch their breath, Remus reaches up to untie Sirius’ wrists. Once freed, Sirius pulls Remus to him and kisses him lovingly and gratefully. Remus happily returns the kiss, but when they break away he is blushing nervously. “Was that weird?”

Sirius shakes his head. “No.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

Sirius is silent for a moment, taking it all in now that his mind has settled. “Yes,” he kisses Remus’ sweaty forehead. “I agree with you. I think it may actually be good for me…plus you’re bloody sexy when you get like that.”

Remus smiles and snuggles up close to him. “Right then,” he yawns, suddenly exhausted. “We’ll begin…tomorrow.” He closes his eyes, letting sleep take over.

Sirius chuckles. “Yes Sir.” And settles down beside him.

“FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN’S SAGGING BALLS! FOR THE LAST SODDING TIME! _SILENCING CHARMS_! IT’S NOT A FUCKING DIFFICULT REQUEST, MATES!”

Remus’ eyes snap open and he is blushing furiously. Sirius erupts into laughter “Sorry, Mate…Thought you were still in detention!”

“Gahhhhhhhhh I’ll never unhear the things I just heard! You’ve gone and sent poor Pete ‘round the bend. He’s unresponsive. Pete! Peter can you hear me?! Are you still with us, mate? He’s bloody lost it because of you two and your kinky sexploitations! IT’S GOING TO BE OKAY PETE!”


End file.
